Sólo un beso más
by Virgil Phoenix
Summary: Mabel ha aprendido a fingir. Es capaz de sonreír y ocultar a todos, sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero las cosas comienzan a salirse de control luego que inicia un peligroso juego junto a su hermano gemelo. Cuando el amor no es suficiente. Advertencia: Pinecest (DipperxMabel)
1. el inicio

Mi primera historia sobre este maravilloso programa. Advertencia: contiene Pinecest, así que si no les agrada esta pareja, por favor no lean la historia. Pueden dejarme sus comentarios. Acepto toda opinión y critica :)

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es obra del maravilloso Alex Hirsch.

* * *

**Sólo un beso.**

—¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica? —preguntó Mabel con aire distraído.

Era viernes por la tarde. Dipper se dedicaba a leer con suma atención sus novelas de misterio en la sala de estar, mientras devoraba una bolsa de nachos. Estaba tan concentrado en la labor, que casi se había quedado sin aire al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana.

—¿Por qué la pregunta tan repentina? Casi me das un infarto, creí que estabas en tu habitación.

—Lo estaba, pero de pronto Lily me envió un mensaje de texto —respondió la joven con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Y…?

—Quiere invitarte a una cita, le pareces lindo.

—¿Desde cuándo las chicas invitan a los chicos? —preguntó Dipper estupefacto por aquella información.

—Oh, por favor, estamos en pleno siglo XXII. Ya sabes la igualdad de género, las chicas podemos usar pantalones, esas cosas…

—En realidad estamos en el siglo XXI y, además, tú odias los pantalones.

—Eso es porque las faldas son mucho más cómodas y lindas, pero comprendes mi punto.

—Lo que no entiendo es tu pregunta sobre los besos.

—Dipper, sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti. Acabamos de cumplir diecisiete años, debemos de disfrutar y vivir al máximo. Quiero que conozcas lindas chicas y que las beses. Nunca vivirás plenamente si te pasas todo el día leyendo.

—Tu idea de vivir al máximo es leer esas raras revistas adolescentes. Además es demasiado extraño que pienses en mi vida amorosa.

—¡Oye, mis revistas no son raras! Y si pienso en ello es porque no todos pueden tener la misma suerte de vivir historias de amor como las mías.

—Mabel, tus aventuras románticas imaginarias con cantantes de bandas no cuentan.

—Dile eso a todos mis fans. Ellos adoran mis historias.

—Creo que ya olvide el punto de esta conversación.

—El punto es que Lily piensa que deberíamos tener una cita doble. Ustedes van juntos y yo voy con tu amigo Dylan.

—¿Dylan? Él no es tu tipo.

—A mi me parece que es lindo.

—Él es mi mejor amigo, eso sería incomodo.

—¿Acaso no deseas saber que se siente besar? Lo que paso con Mermando no cuenta.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No me hagas recordar eso! Ni siquiera lo estoy tomando en cuenta. Es sólo que quiero que mi primer beso sea con una chica especial. Una chica a la que conozca a profundidad y que ambos nos amemos.

—Sólo es un beso, no es matrimonio ni nada por el estilo…

Dipper se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba, y caminó directo hacia Mabel. La joven no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que le miró con sorpresa al sentir su cercanía.

—Si no es gran cosa, entonces significa que puedo besarte a ti —dijo Dipper en voz baja. Estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de su hermana, podía sentir su aliento a ositos de goma y el aroma de su perfume de vainilla.

—Yo… —susurró la joven con sus mejillas enrojecidas— por supuesto, que podría besarte.

Mabel se colocó de puntillas, desde hace unos meses su hermano se había vuelto mucho más alto que ella; tomó el rostro de Dipper entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso en su nariz.

—¡Hey, eso es trampa! —exclamó el muchacho sorprendido. Intentaba hacerlo sonar como una broma, por supuesto, sabía que los hermanos no hacían esa clase de cosas. No sentían esas terribles cosas que él albergaba en su pecho.

—Puedo prometerte más si me acompañas a la cita doble.

—Mabel… yo realmente no quiero…

—Está bien, comprendo —dijo la chica rodeándole con sus brazos.

—¿Un incomodo abrazo de hermanos? —preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

—Prometo que no saldré con Dylan si tú prometes no salir con Lily.

—Yo jamás saldría con ella, todo esto fue tu idea.

—Silencio —contestó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Dipper.

Unos segundos después el abrazo se rompió. Dipper volvió a sentarse a leer sus novelas. Algunas veces no entendía a su hermana, la manera en que actuaba parecía ilógica. Es sólo una niña pequeña, pensó. Aún podía sentirla entre sus brazos. De pronto sintió unas manos cubriéndole los ojos.

—¿Mabel? ¿Y ahora qué ocurre? Si vienes para pedirme que salga con alguna otra extraña chica, ya conoces mi respuesta.

En seguida, Dipper sintió unos suaves labios rozando los suyos. No dudó ni un momento a corresponder aquel tímido beso. Mabel se sentó sobre sus piernas y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.

—No abras los ojos. No me mires así.

—No necesito verte para saber que luces hermosa.

—Sólo es un beso, ¿cierto? No es nada extraño…

Dipper quiso decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Lo que significaba para él, lo importante que era en su vida. Quiso decirle que aquel no había sido un simple beso. Había saboreado la eternidad en sus labios. Le había hecho vibrar por completo. Cuando le besó, el mundo entero se había desvanecido. Quiso decirle todas esas cursilerías que ella escribía en sus historias de amor ficticio.

—Sólo fue un beso, no te preocupes —respondió, mientras abría sus ojos lentamente. Mabel estaba sonriendo.

—Era práctica… ya sabes, para cuando besemos de verdad, sepamos cómo hacerlo bien.

—Sí, sólo un juego —dijo Dipper dándole un beso en la frente.

—Lo haces muy mal —bromeó ella— mis labios están aquí.

Un beso más. Un poco más profundo y vibrante. Aunque no fuese amor… se sentía excelente.

Mabel se levantó y recordó que había quedado en ver a sus amigas en el centro comercial. Dipper accedió a llevarla en su auto, después de todo, ese era el punto de poder manejar.

Además él también tenía ganas de aire fresco, aunque más bien lo que deseaba era perderse entre las masas humanas sin nombre.

Fueron sonriendo todo el trayecto y la joven le tomó de la mano al bajar del coche.

Habían comenzado un peligroso juego. De esos en los que nunca es suficiente y parecen no tener final.


	2. Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro

Es un gusto presentarles el segundo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios. Y gracias a quienes ya han expresado sus opiniones con respecto al capítulo anterior, espero no decepcionarlos. Saludos.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es obra del maravilloso Alex Hirsch.

* * *

Sábado. Y era la décima vez que Mabel miraba "Easy A" (_Se dice de mí_) en la televisión, mientras Dipper intentaba concentrarse, en vano, en comenzar su proyecto de literatura.

—Todo sería más sencillo si dejaras de repetir esos estúpidos diálogos —dijo el muchacho, a la vez que se estiraba en su asiento.

—Tú amas esta película y sé que te puedes mejor que yo los diálogos. Olvida la tarea, aún faltan muchas semanas para la fecha limite —respondió Mabel sonriendo y señalando el espacio vacío junto a ella en el cómodo sofá de la sala.

—La he visto muchas veces, ya me resulta aburrida y vacía —se puso de pie y se acercó a Mabel—. Además, este proyecto no sólo vale más del cincuenta por cierto de nuestra calificación final, sino, también, me permitirá mostrarle al señor Trevor mi talento y seriedad hacia la literatu… ¡Oh, sí! ¡Adoro esta parte! Emma Stone es increíble —concluyó Dipper, tomando asiento junto a su hermana.

Mabel sonrió. Su hermano era mucho más obsesivo que ella con las comedias, se comportaba como un niño pequeño y una vez iniciaba a ver una, no podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

—¡GUERRA DE COSQUILLAS! —exclamó Mabel y acto seguido, saltó sobre su hermano gemelo.

—¡¿Qué diabl…?! ¡No, detente! Mi escena preferí… —. Dipper no conseguía expresarse; las cosquillas le habían paralizado, pero existía otro elemento. El suave contacto que tanto había intentado evitar las últimas semanas.

Desde aquel viernes en el que compartieron un beso, las cosas se habían salido un poco de control. Mabel se divertía robándole besos y abrazándolo a cada segundo, decía que era un simple juego, sin embargo Dipper se encontraba cada vez más incomodo. Estaban pasando demasiado tiempo, juntos. Podía sentirlo: todo acabaría mal.

—¡Mabel, basta! —exclamó el muchacho, le dio un pequeño empujón a su hermana y se marchó directo a su habitación.

—Dip… —susurró la chica con perplejidad. Acto seguido miró la televisión con ausencia. Algo dolía en su pecho.

¿Qué había hecho mal? Absolutamente nada. Siempre se divertía molestando a Dipper, desde que eran pequeños compartían una enorme confianza; eran más que hermanos, eran mejores amigos. ¿Por qué ahora le molestaban las cosquillas?

Su celular vibró y Mabel lo observó con desgano, era un mensaje de su amiga Ally, quien la invitaba a su casa de manera urgente. La joven suspiró, se colocó sus zapatos y un suéter con un arco iris, acto seguido se marchó.

* * *

—¡Viniste! No puedo creerlo, estoy tan feliz —dijo Ally al abrir la puerta y en seguida abrazó a Mabel—. Tengo algo muy importante que contarte, pasa.

—Está bien, Ally. Es grandioso verte tan feliz —respondió Mabel fingiendo una sonrisa. Aún se sentía herida y ahora que lo pensaba, un poco cansada.

—Mi madre salió esta tarde con sus amigas y adivina quien vino a visitarme…

—¿Lily?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Ella es insufrible. ¡Vino Jack! Y estuvimos hablando una eternidad… y… ¡Finalmente nos besamos!

—Dijiste que era urgente…

—¡Lo es! ¿Sabes lo que significa? Que puede que seamos novios por fin…

—No puedes estar tan segura, es decir, un beso no significa gran cosa.

—Mabel, ¿qué te sucede? Te estoy contando que mi sueño por fin se volvió realidad y tú sólo me miras con aburrimiento.

—No es nada, es que… —Mabel titubeó, no estaba segura que le ocurría— Dipper se ha molestado conmigo.

—Oh, pero si ustedes nunca pelean.

—Lo sé, por eso me siento rara. Ni siquiera sé que le molestó, sólo le comencé a hacer cosquillas…

—Pues eso explica mucho.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ambos ya están grandes para esas cosas. Supongo que le debe incomodar que su hermana no pare de tocarlo, es un chico… ya sabes, ellos son diferentes.

—¡Oh, vamos! Los chicos no son tan distintos. Además siempre hemos sido así, somos los mejores amigos.

—Las cosas cambian. Cuando Dipper tenga una novia no podrás estar todo el tiempo sobre él.

—A él no le interesan esas cosas.

—¿Tú crees? Pues adivina, Lily me llamó hace un rato, él la ha invitado a salir.

—¿Qué...?

—Ya no son ningunos niños, Mabel. Tú también has crecido, ¿sabes que necesitas? Salir con alguien, un chico, para ser especifica. El mundo no termina en tu hermano.

—No es eso… es que…

—Siempre han estado juntos, es normal que sientas ese apego hacía él, pero debes saber que no lo necesitas, no tengas miedo, puedes vivir sin él —dijo Ally a modo de broma.

—Eso no es cierto… —susurró Mabel.

—¿Has dicho algo?

—Sí, debo irme. Recordé que mamá me encargo un recado. Te hablaré más tarde… realmente me alegro por ti y Jack, ambos se lo merecen —dijo Mabel con una sincera sonrisa. Caminó con lentitud hacía su casa, que se encontraba unas cuantas cuadras más adelante. Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y le quemó la piel. Nunca antes había sentido miedo, ni siquiera en su infancia llena de misterios. Y ahora lo sentía, se sentía extraña, ella nunca se sentía así; ella siempre era feliz, ¿o no?

Entró a la casa, directo a la habitación de su hermano. No podía ser cierto. Era imposible. Lo encontró acostado en la cama, leyendo "Oscar Wilde y una muerte sin importancia".

—Mabel…

—_Patricia, Patricia, huye conmigo a Roma. No puedo vivir sin ti. _—dijo Mabel con la mirada vidriosa. Dipper sonrió.

—_Qué tontería. Eso no es cierto. Claro que puedes vivir sin mí _—contestó él, mientras se ponía de pie con lentitud_._

—_Está bien. Puedo vivir sin ti. Pero no quiero —_ respondió Mabel con voz entre cortada. Ambos quedaron frente a frente. Ella sonrió, no debía llorar, no debía llorar, no debía... Dipper le abrazó con fuerza. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, cualquier terrible sensación quedo purificada con el calor del otro y el fuerte latir de sus corazones.

—Es una de tus citas preferidas, Sir Dippingsauce… de esa película francesa en blanco y negro.

—_A bout de soufflé_. No sabía que te podías esa diálogo…

—He visto tu rostro cada vez que llega esa escena, además a mí también me gusta mucho.

—Mabel, lo siento por lo de antes…

—No, te comprendo. Debo darte tu propio espacio, es decir, ya estas grande y… necesitas acercarte a otras personas, no puedo estar dependiendo siempre de ti ni tú de mí. Está bien… siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro. Siempre seremos hermanos, pero… Dipper, siempre estaré aquí para ti. Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

—Lo sé —dijo Dipper. Tomó el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos. Observó su nariz, aquellos enormes ojos curiosos y finalmente colocó un dulce beso en sus labios. Esa hermosa chica no era su hermana, nunca lo había sido. Era Mabel. Su Mabel.


End file.
